1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mouthpieces, and, more particularly, to mouthpieces that include air flow channels that permit breathing through the mouthpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mouthpieces are well known in the art for a number of purposes. Mouthpieces worn by athletes are used to protect teeth and gums from mechanical force. Mouthpieces worn by underwater swimmers are used to permit air flow to a person's lungs when the person is underwater. Some mouthpieces are to be worn by persons who are sleeping to prevent snoring. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose a number of mouthpieces that have been developed over the years: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,903; 5,003,994; 5,074,295; 5,092,346; and 5,117,816.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,903 discloses a mouthpiece used by an underwater swimmer. An air channel is provided, and a portion of the mouthpiece receives the wearer's teeth for retaining the mouthpiece in the mouth. However, when this mouthpiece is worn, the wearer's tongue must be moved from its natural position in the mouth. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mouthpiece were provided which permitted a wearer's tongue to be maintained in its natural position in the mouth when the mouthpiece was worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,994 discloses a mouthpiece that is worn when a person is sleeping to prevent snoring. An upper portion is positioned with respect to a lower portion so that the jaw is shifted during sleep. This helps prevent snoring. When a mouthpiece is worn by a wearer during normal awake conditions, the shifting of the jaw to an unnatural position may not be desirable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mouthpiece were provided which did not shift the jaw to an unnatural position when the mouthpiece is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,295 discloses a mouth-held holder that is used for holding a mouth-held implement. A socket is provided at one end of the mouthpiece for receiving the mouth-held implement. The additional components relating to the socket are totally superfluous in a mouthpiece that is not used to support a mouth-held implement. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mouthpiece were provided which did not include superfluous components for connecting to mouth-held implements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,346 discloses a mouthpiece to be worn by a person at night to prevent snoring. With this device, a cam is used to shift the lower jaw to a more forward position than is natural. As mentioned above, it would be desirable if a mouthpiece did not move the jaw into an unnatural position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,816 discloses a mouthpiece that is used to prevent snoring. The mouthpiece has a handle that is used to position the mouthpiece properly in the mouth. The additional costs and complexities in using a handle for the mouthpiece are undesirable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mouthpiece were provided which does not include a handle for positioning the mouthpiece in the mouth.
Still other features would be desirable in a mouthpiece which includes a breathing channel. For example, when a mouthpiece is placed in a mouth, it is generally held in place by the wearer's teeth, both upper and lower teeth. The shapes and sizes of people's teeth vary considerably. Therefore, it would be desirable if a mouthpiece could be fitted to the respective shapes and sizes of a wearer's teeth.
There is a certain circumstance when a mouthpiece would be desirable but is not presently used. When a person has a computer assisted tomography (CAT) scan of the head, the person is asked to lay flat on his stomach and have the chin rest in a pad. The person is asked to stay absolutely still for twenty minutes. For a person who cannot breathe through the nose, the mouth would have to opened slightly to permit adequate breathing. However, after a relatively short time, it becomes quite difficult for a person to be absolutely still while maintaining the mouth slightly opened with the chin resting on the pad. The jaw muscles become rapidly strained, and in their strained condition, they may tend to move, shake, or waiver. The consequence of not remaining adequately still is to repeat the expensive test and run the risk of failing to keep adequately still the next time. An appropriate mouthpiece would afford the person the opportunity to allow the lower jaw to be pressed up against the upper jaw without straining jaw muscles and without causing head movement.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use mouthpieces, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a mouthpiece with a breathing channel which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits a wearer's tongue to be maintained in its natural position in the mouth when the mouthpiece is worn; (2) does not shift the jaw to an unnatural position when the mouthpiece is in use; (3) does not include superfluous components for connecting to mouth-held implements; (4) does not include a handle for positioning the mouthpiece in the mouth; (5) can be fitted to the respective shapes and sizes of a wearer's teeth; and (6) affords a wearer an opportunity to allow the lower jaw to be pressed up against the upper jaw without straining jaw muscles and without causing head movement. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique mouthpiece with a breathing channel of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.